Eternity with a god
by Livandra
Summary: Every goddess was filled for eternity. With their god next to their side they were never able to leave, even when they did get the chance, they always went back somehow, once again next to their gods. Tsubaki was happy with being only a servant. A loyal servant. Even though her heart wish that it wasn't true, that she was much more. If only she was a goddess. One-Shot


**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER_**

**_Okay so I really was bored and started reading pairings of Black Star and Tsubaki and I loved it! I was reading and this idea popped in my head. Please read and review. Sorry if this is a little bit out of character. One-Shot._**

**_Eternity with a god_**

Every goddess was filled for eternity. With their god next to their side they were never able to leave, even when they did get the chance, they always went back somehow, once again next to their gods. When Tsubaki first knew of this, she couldn't truly understand why they always went back. She finally understood. Even a mortal person in the grace of a god will never be able to leave. When she was applied to this god as a weapon, she never thought she would actually fall in the path of goddesses. She always fantasized about gods and goddesses and when she met Black Star, she knew this man would surpass his previous processors. She didn't think much of him, she just knew that she'll never have this chance again to meet a god to be.

Even as she is only walking to Maka's place, she already feels a weird longing to run back to the department and be with the god. She actually fears he might find someone else to take her place. She is his slave, by heart, the real deal, and she won't think twice if he asked her something to do. She's his loyal servant, if anyone else dare take her place, she will take them down. By that, she means if somebody else comes along and wants to be his weapon, takes her job in the cooking and cleaning department, they won't see the light of day. That's her job. She isn't supposed to get paid; she is lucky enough that he chose her for the job. Usually she made sure that Black Star wasn't treated like a god, but she realised that she started to have feelings for the god, which wasn't a good thing. She distanced herself and treated him like she always should have. A god, not a friend, not something more.

She was his slave. He was her god! She was caring for and living with a god! No one can take her happiness away. She was happy with being only a servant. A loyal servant. Even though her heart wish that it wasn't true, that she was much more. If only she was a goddess.

She knocks on the door of Maka's apartment. Soul opens the door.

"Oh, hi Tsubaki. Where's Black Star? He told me he was coming over!" Soul exclaimed looking around Tsubaki.

Tsubaki frowns. Her meister is also coming over? Her eyes open wide with the realisation that the god is walking alone. Without a second glance or an answer for Soul she run back towards her apartment she shared with the god.

She meets Black Star half way. Out of breath and hurriedly she apologised: "Black Star, I'm sorry, if I knew you were also going to Soul's place I would've waited."

Black Star frowns and then huffed, slightly annoyed.

"I'M THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR! I DON'T NEED SOMEONE TO WAIT FOR THE GOD THAT I AM!" Black Star shouts to the world, proud of his obnoxious behaviour, a smirk forms on his lips.

Tsubaki realises her mistake and simply nods.

"Sorry Black Star, I didn't mean to be in your way of your godliness." Tsubaki answers regrettably.

Black Star looks at her oddly, then as if he is bored, walks in front of Tsubaki, watch her deeply in the eyes he so many times does, his eyes left hers with determination. He jumps on a nearby bench.

"Tsubaki! I will surpass god one day. Now, I am Black Star! Do not fear me! We are all in the same. I WILL BE GOD! DO YOU HEAR ME TSUBAKI?! AND I! THE ALMIGHTY GOD BLACK STAR! WILL HAVE YOU AS MY GODDESS! BECAUSE I'M GOD! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY WEAKNESS! ESPECIALLY NOT FROM MY GODDESS! SO STOP THIS SERVANT GIRL ACT AND BE THE WOMAN I CHOSE! TSUBAKI THE GODDESS! FOR I AM YOUR GOD! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR! YAAAHHOOOO!" He shouts at her with determination and a godly performance. He first started talking normal, but then his ego got the best of him and he told the world who will be on the almighty Black Star's side.

He triumphantly gave her the thumbs up, one of his Black Star's grins and starts running towards Soul's apartment shouting: "I'M THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR! YAAAHHOOOO!"

Tsubaki runs after him shouting back: "Wait Black Star!"

When Black Star reaches Soul's apartment he waits patiently for her Tsubaki. She finally stands next to him and she gives him a sweet smile.

"Black Star, do you really think of me as a goddess?" she asks him shyly, her cheeks turning softly pink.

"Yup!" he answers her uncaringly and knocks on the door.

The next moment he feels someone pulling him, and just as he wants to say you can't pull the almighty Black Star, he finds himself in Tsubaki's embrace and her lips is crushing down on his. Shocked and surprised he only stands there. When Tsubaki pulls back her cheeks blushing bright red, he knew he need to pay her back. So he grins mischievously and pulls her closer to him and kisses her back, his hands on her neck pulling her deeper in his embrace. Her lips moved with his, both their eyes closed, totally in bliss.

Soul and Maka stands in front of the door, open mouthed as the couple stands on their front porch making out. Then Blair came, closing the door and looks at them harshly.

"Can't you see they need privacy?" Blair scolds them.

Black Star pulls back and grins at her, holding her hand as he knocks on the door again.

Tsubaki will never be able to leave her god's side. _Never._ Just like any other goddess.


End file.
